Bulletproof
by Saviours
Summary: Aubrey and Kyle were best friends. What will happen when they find each other once more?
1. Chapter 1

**Bulletproof - An Enemy fanfiction**

 **Aubrey played by Crystal Reed**

All throughout their childhood Aubrey and Kyle had been best friends, to the point of even having taken baths together in their younger years. Their mothers were like sisters, making Kyle like Aubrey's brother. But then secondary school hit them, and they began to barely speak, Kyle became an outcast and Aubrey the sports star. They grew apart, gradually fading from the others mind...

Aubrey woke to the peace of her small room, just off the hall to the minerals gallery. She slowly rolled out of her narrow bed and began to change out of her sleepwear. She threw a hoodie on over her vest and pulled on some leggings before making her way to where they ate. She let out a sigh as she sat next to Brooke, the 'top girl' at the museum. Brooke had recently been injured, a large wound on her forehead. Aubrey wasn't shocked, it was the way of the worl now, she had her own collection of scars she had shown to the world. They ate their small breakfast in silence before leaving to attend Justin's morning meeting. The day dragged on for what felt like years.

After ther meeting, she set off on her daily scavenger hunt. The search for food was getting harder, and the kids couldn't yet rely only on what was grown, which wasn't much. The group made their way sullenly to a housing complex, to try and find more. The numbers were growing, meaning the portions were shrinking and the children grew hungrier by the day. Aubrey's stomach let out a loud growl and the group began to laugh, faces aching. It uplifted their spirits when even the smallest amusing thing happened, they could forget for a small second, the new world. They cautiously split into groups of two, before heading into the house.

Robbie had paired Aubrey with her good friend Saskia. Like Aubrey, she had always loved sport, making her a good partner to have, and a great person to fight with. The pair crept into the old building, it looked like an old victorian home. The place smelt stale and the air was slightly damp, spurring the two of them on to hurry. The kitchen was large and modern, a colour scheme of black and white. Mould littered the surfaces. Saskia gagged as she reached for a cupboard door, making Aubrey giggle to herself in the corner. Aubrey turned and opened one herself, releasing the foul stench of rotten food. Her stomach turned but she saw what she wanted.

'Jackpot,' she muttered as she began piling the nuts, cereal bars, crisps and dried fruits into her bag. Saskia squealed, proving to her this kitchen was full. After 10 minutes of searching Aubrey and Saskia had collectively filled nearly 5 plastic bags with food. They gave each other a high five and laughed at themselves before making their way outside. The others were there already, but their eyes widened when they saw their load. 'Great haul,' Robbie shouted, before the rest of the team said various congratulations and well dones. The 10 children set off back to the museum in high spirits. They arrived back, and split off to do their other jobs. Today, Aubrey was helping in the medical bay after lunch. She had an hour to spare. Aubrey smiled to herself and made her way to her room. She sat on her bed before drifting off to sleep.

She woke to Justin shaking her awake, shouting that she was needed in the medical bay. Oh fuck. Aubrey slowly stood up before glaring down at Justin from her tall 5"9 height. He slunked out of her room, allowing her to change into a pair of ripped jeans and a khaki hoodie. She jogged to the medical bay and began the routine check ups. After 6 hours, Samira asked Aubrey to find Brooke and change her bandages. Armed with bandages and an antiseptic pad, Aubrey left the medical bay and looked for Brooke. After having an unsuccessful 15 minutes you went to the front steps and found her with a strange boy. You saw her remove her bandages, and try get them back on. You rushed over and gave her the new ones, leaving the new guy to help her. He had a large scar on his face as well, it hadnt healed properly and Aubrey had many questions.

Aubrey wandered over to the guards before hearing a whistle from behind her. She recognised that whistle. And that laugh. And that voice...

Her eyes widened as she span around, before she layed them upon a tall boy. He looked straight at her before smirking and walking towards her.

'Long time no see Aubrey,' He said as he arrived in front of you, he looked the same only slightly more muscular than when they were 11, 'missed you.' Aubrey scoffed before shaking her head slowly, 'missed you too Kyle.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The pair stood facing each other, grins plastered on their faces as the others stared. Eventually, breaking the silence, Kyle laughed the soft laugh Aubrey remembered from their childhood. Kyle's friends wandered over to meet the person who brought out the soft side of their psychopath.

"Guys, this is Aubrey. Aubrey, this is Ed, Macca and Will, go easy on 'em," Kyle joked, as Aubrey gave him a punch on the shoulder.

"Kyle, we have to go get the boys, i don't know how I'm going to break this news to poor Sam," Ed said, with a sullen look on his scarred face. Aubrey furrowed her brows, and guessed he was talking about Small Sam, who she'd heard a lot about from her Holloway friends.

"Can I come? I've heard a hell of a lot about this kid, and I wanna see what all this fuss is about!" Aubrey, smiled at the boys, hoping she wasn't being too intrusive. Ed nodded at her, and the rest of the boys smiled as this small band of 5 left the museum through the gates.

They walked in a comfortable silence to where the crew had been staying, with Shadowman of all people. Once they arrived, Aubrey was greeted by the strange sight of grown-up in a bowler hat. The boys noticed her apprehension and laughed, promising it was safe to move nearer. 'This is almost as weird as those twisted kids…' she thought to herself. Edging around the grown up, who stared at her with hunger in his eyes, she approached the small boys, who looked exhausted but still defiant.

"You must be Sam," Aubrey said, glancing at Sam as she crouched down to their level, "but i don't think I've heard anything about you," she said as she smiled at the other young boy, the one with the wild mop of hair on his head.

'That's The Kid," said Ed as he came and crouched next to her, "He's a little crazy but you'll get used to it I guess." Ed smiled at Aubrey, which caused his scar to contort his face but she could see in his eyes, which were filled with kindness, that the action was genuine, so she smiled back. After gathering any belongings, the now larger group began their journey back to the Natural History Museum.

"Well, it's late. You guys should check with Justin or Brooke where you'll be sleeping, see you all tomorrow," Aubrey smiled. They'd gotten the initial greetings and weird moments over with (turns out, that grown u was one of the twisted kids dad, crazy). She stood up and brushed herself down, before trudging back to her room. She entered her room and kicked off her shoes, before falling back onto her narrow bed. Kyle. Her Kyle was back in her life. The two were back together, and Aubrey grinned, realising how much she'd missed her goofy best friend. As she reminisced, her eyes fluttered and she drifted into a light sleep.

Around one hour later, there was a knock on her door. Groggily, she rubbed her eyes and stretched, before standing and opening her door. To her surprise, the entire group stared at her, smiles plastered on their faces.

"What. The. **Fuck?** " Aubrey stared back at them blankly, confused as to why they were waking her up at this hour.

"Oh! I'll explain. Justin said to crash in here, the minerals gallery is super full and we didn't fancy sleeping with them twisted kids," The seemingly hyper one, Macca, explained to her. Aubrey raised her eyebrows and sighed, staring at each of the 6 boys in turn. She turned and gestured for them to come in, before falling onto her bed, and going straight into a deep slumber.

—

The sun was streaming through the thin net curtains, and Aubrey woke to the gentle snores of the boys she was surrounded by. She noticed Ed was the only one awake, as he was stood by the window, watching. "Morning," she murmured, laughing as he jumped at the sound of her voice.

"You scared me."

"Sorry, sleep well?"

"I guess, thanks for letting us intrude last night, I'm betting it looked kind of rude."

"Not at all, I'm not bothered really, how did that meeting go? I probably should've been there."

Ed sighed, before raking a hand through his hair. He shook his head and smiled at her sadly, "Not well, pretty sure no one wants to help us go find Ella. maybe they're right, maybe we are crazy."

Aubrey tilted her head and laughed gently. "The crazy people are the best kind. Besides, at least you aren't having to make the journey completely alone."

"Oh yeah"

"Yeah," Aubrey smirked, "Aside from you're little gang, you've got someone else coming. _**Me.**_ "


End file.
